1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer provided with a printing hammer, an ink ribbon and an ink ribbon feeding mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a rapid development of electronics in recent years there is an increasing tendency to replace mechanical components and elements in printers by electronic ones aiming at further improvement in reliability of printers. However, since various and separate driving sources and electrical control elements are required, in this case, to move the carriage, to rotate the type wheel and to operate the ink ribbon feeding mechanism and printing hammer, the cost of such printer employing electronic components and elements becomes relatively high as compared to the conventional printer using mechanical ones.